Tobias' Gift
by Daine Yuy
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Animorphs, so don't sue me. It's a song fic (duh) and if you like R/T then it's for you.


Hi y'all! This is my first Animorphs fic, and I've got a few swirling in my head, but I read these lyrics and I couldn't help myself! This is a one- shot fic. I do not want to see a review that says 'Write a sequel!' because I won't! Well, maybe using this format but not with these characters. Got it? Oh, this fic takes place after Tobias found out that Elfangor was his dad and Visser Three was posing as his cousin. Book 23, for those of you who care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so stunned. It makes sense in some weird way though. I did stay with Elfangor longer than any of us. I still can't quite believe it. That's funny. I can't believe that I am the son of the one who gave us the power to morph, but I live a life full of bizarre battles and coincidences and kill my own breakfast. It's been a day since I heard the letter and I told Rachel, but I made her swear not to tell the others. I'll tell them later. I almost feel sorry for myself. Almost. I'm trying to cut down on the self- pity. Rachel agreed to go flying today. I fly over towards the woods, where we had agreed to meet. She had to do something with Cassie, but she should be done by now.  
  
   
  
If there are glances that communicate  
  
Better than words,  
  
People can all live on freely  
  
Without losing their way.  
  
I fly over the woods, and then I spot her. She's just barely clearing the trees, but I can see Cassie below her. They must have been talking.  
  
Hey. she says, and flies up to join me.  
  
Ready to catch some killer thermals? I ask and laugh a little.  
  
You bet! and she flew up to join me. We spread out a bit and flew.  
  
Overcoming our mistakes, we realize  
  
What true kindness is.  
  
Together, you and I discovered  
  
That strength called love.  
  
We flew for a while, keeping our sharp raptor eyes on the time. She had to demorph after a while. She came too close to the limit for my taste, but she seemed kind of out of it. I flew to my meadow after that. My nightmares were filled with Elfangor. I was thankful, because I hadn't dreamed of the Yeerk Pool. But still, all of them seemed to revertabrate with his dying scream. Also mixed in was when I wandered off I became a nothlit. And when I first found out that I was doomed to spend the rest of his life as a bird. There were worse fates, I know that all too well, but still, I really want to . . . I don't know what I want to do. Hug her, hold her hand, kiss her maybe? I don't know. It's so confusing. I woke up and flew to her house. She was awake, but barely.  
  
Hi Rachel. What's up? I asked, landing on her desk.  
  
"Nothing much. I don't have any work though. I got it done in the laundermat. I was wondering, do you want to hit the mall with me this afternoon? I need some reality. And some new clothes. No one else is going, so we don't have to worry about dragging Jake and Marco out of the arcade, or dragging Cassie into it." She asked, slightly hesitant.  
  
Or Ax-man away from Cinnabon. I said, half-jokingly. Then I continued, seriously, I'd like to go.  
  
She laughed. "It's a deal. Meet me there in the air at three okay? Try not to be late." I nodded his head in a very human way and flew out the window.  
  
I BELIEVE YOUR LOVE  
  
Trembling, we seal our wish  
  
With a sweet kiss.  
  
(You are here ...  
  
So am I ...)  
  
Please don't ever forget.  
  
I BELIEVE YOUR DREAM  
  
A feeling that intensifies,  
  
Turning affection into a prayer.  
  
I want to let you know this pulsing sensation  
  
So hot, so fierce, SO FAR AWAY  
  
My day was normal. I watched the controllers and hung with Ax. Then, looking at some guy's watch I realized that I was running a tad late, but I hurried to the mall and made it with time to spare. I kept my eye out for Rachel, and drifted over a nice, warm, thermal. After all the battles and sadness, it's nice that something can still comfort me. Wonderful that something good can come from this weapon. Rachel flew up, and without a word, she landed and began to demorph. I landed beside her and began to morph.  
  
Strife alone can never achieve,  
  
Not for anyone, for anything,  
  
This pure rhythm that I want to pass along  
  
To a young and innocent hand.  
  
We finished, and pulled on our clothing. After all, we can't go to the mall barefoot and in our morphing outfits. We went down the stairs, still without a word. When we reached the mall, she started to go to Old Navy, but she stopped. I was just standing there, looking at all of the people. I didn't know if my face showed my flash of self-pity or my unease.  
  
"Come on, Tobias." she said, grabbing my hand. I still felt a little weirded out. But I followed her. We went through a lot of the stores before the time was up. She had found a few new things, including a formal dress that made my mouth drop. I wasn't sure if I was drooling. We quickly made our way back to the roof, and I demorphed. She had barely said anything. I went to my meadow, worried for her. I ate and worried about her. I watched some TV Ax. I worried the whole time. I went to sleep, and this time, my nightmares didn't include aliens. They all involved Rachel.  
  
The warmth of the sun shone through clusters of leaves  
  
Steadily marks the passage of time.  
  
This surely is what everyone wants to hold onto  
  
Forever and ever.  
  
I didn't go to her house in the morning. I just hung out with Ax. I went flying for a snack, and I saw her flying around Cassie's house, but she disappeared when she saw me. I decided to go to Cassie's. Hopefully she'd be there.  
  
*** I BELIEVE YOUR LOVE  
  
Never give up.  
  
Stretch out your wounded wings.  
  
Soaring up to the sky,  
  
You sketch an infinite dream  
  
So faraway ...  
  
I BELIEVE YOUR DREAM  
  
Show your smiling face  
  
Even though you are drowned by sorrow,  
  
If someday you want to be proud of  
  
This irreplaceable present.  
  
Luck was with me today. She was there. She flew away when she saw me, but I followed her. I chased her. We never said anything.  
  
SO FAR AWAY  
  
  
  
We reached a clearing. I landed on Erek's shoulder, surprised. There was a banner. It read, "Happy Birthday!" I landed and morphed into human. Rachel was standing near me, wearing that formal dress that had made my jaw drop.  
  
"Happy birthday, Tobias." She whispered right before she kissed me.  
  
The pain of tears shed  
  
For an important person  
  
Spears through the earth,  
  
Drenches the land.  
  
This is a sorrow I want to put to an end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the crappy format, my computer's messed up. For your info, this is a translation of LAST IMPRESSION by the Japanese pop artist Two-Mix. This song was also used for Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Special Movie Edition. For the Japanese lyrics, go to www.gundamwing.net this site is also where I got the translation. Bye! 


End file.
